Suspensions for vehicles, namely trailers, generally use one or more coil or leaf springs mounted to the vehicle frame by a hanger bracket of some sort. These suspensions are useful, but they often suffer from several problems such as bulky construction, heavy weight and complex assembly and construction due their use of metal suspension springs. Elastomeric springs have certain advantages over metal springs, such as compactness. Also, elastomeric springs have the advantage of providing vibration dampening properties. Several attempts at creating a suspension unit using elastomeric polymer spring components have been tried, but these suspension units are generally bulky and often employ axles and other large components which restrict the ease of their deployment. An improved suspension system which employs elastomeric springs to create a compact and efficient design is desirable, particularly for axle free applications.